sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Scar the Demon
"You'd better hope that all that mystical nonsense can help you hide; Cause it sure as hell ain't gonna help you fight when I find you.." Scar, real name unknown and sometimes referred to as 'Black', is a Shironan hedgehog with Demonic blood running through his veins. About Gender: Male Age: 20 Species: Demon/Hedgehog Race: Shironan Alignment: Neutral, really leans towards evil R. Interest: Family Father: Mother: Unknown Brother: None Sister: None Appearance (Speaking of which he wears a grey long sleeve jacket with a hood.) Scar has a pale tan muzzle with a lack of fur on either side of his cheeks. This coloring extends to his chest, his arms, and the insides of his ears. The rest of his body however, is covered in a charcoal black fur. He has red tattoos running up his arms. His hair is cut short and spiked up, with a few spikes hanging in front of his eyes. His hair shares the same coloring as his fur, only with streaks of red found in them. The most notable feature about him are the two markings that are actually the reason for his current alias. A pair of red marks running from his cheeks to above his eyes. The odd thing about them is that they're not actual scars, or tattoos. His irises are colored blood red, his pupils black, and his sclera white. Very few people see his face, due to the fact that he very rarely pulls the hood of his jacket down. Years of working his way to the top has left him slim and muscular, sharing a similar build with that of his rival, Vulkin. Personality Scar is generally considered to be someone you can't help but want to punch in the face. He's rude, vicious, and is commonly known to pick fights with those either weaker or stronger than him. He generally boasts of his own strength, holding pride in his power and repuation; and will fight to the death to uphold these. He also likely has an inferiority complex, something that he denies vehemently. Regardless of whether this complex exists or not, Scar has proven that he simply won't go down after he takes a loss. He will get up every chance he gets, and will only stop when he wins or when he can no longer rise. Abilities Powers Skills Scar, while not a martial artist, is known to be a strong physical combatant with surprising strength. His combat style consists mainly of a mix between street fighting and anything he can use to his advantage. Namely weapons, though he mainly uses a chain that he heats with his smoke powers. Relationships Enemies Vulkin Ferno Friends Rivals Jack 'Vulkin' Ferno - Jack Ferno is likely the one person Scar has yet to beat. Jack, who goes by Vulkin, had beaten Scar in a fist fight; something that has ruined his pride, and has stuck with Scar for a long while. He refuses to let this defeat go uncontested and will challenge Vulkin whenever the two cross paths. Since he's still yet to actually make up for this loss, he has an intense dislike of Jack. And Jack considers the feeling mutual, as he's grown to dislike Scar and his obsessive attempts. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Evil